There has been proposed an apparatus for coating a film of a film formation material, such as nanofibers, on a film formation object such as a sheet, which is subjected to film formation, by using an electrospinning method. In this kind of apparatus, a technique has been proposed for adjusting a deposition area on the film formation object, on which a film of nanofibers is to be formed.